


All the Small Things

by taitofan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondbestshipping drabbles for the 30 Day OTP Challenge, using things that couples do together as themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

“You lead…  I’ll follow.”

Kyouhei thought it was odd that N didn’t want to show him around when it was _his_ castle.  However, after N fled his old room, it became apparent that the entire place inspired too many conflicting emotions for N to give a tour.  Kyouhei gave one last look around the dusty room and scattered toys—toys for someone much younger than N, even two years ago when they had last been touched—before leaving.  N waited quietly in the hall, giving the young trainer a small smile when he appeared.

“Well, where to next?”  Kyouhei didn’t want to bring N anywhere else that would drudge up more bad memories, but N still wanted him to lead the way.  He didn’t know why N was willing to share so much about himself to someone who was practically a stranger, but there was something about N…  Something that made Kyouhei want to hear everything N could ever tell him.

“Let’s keep going this way, I guess.”  N nodded in easy agreement, and Kyouhei couldn’t help but capture N’s hand in his own.  N looked surprised for but a moment before smiling just a little brighter.

Kyouhei still didn’t know exactly what was happening between him and N, but walking hand-in-hand with him through the castle, he understood a little better.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

The forest leading to N’s castle was more of a home to N than the actual castle was.  Kyouhei preferred sleeping inside, and N obliged his request, but if they weren’t out traveling he insisted that they stay in the forest with their pokémon during the day rather than be confined within the ancient walls.

They were currently in a small clearing, Kyouhei’s team and N’s friends playing or sleeping around them.  N was leaning against a tree, with Kyouhei sitting in his lap, his face still a bit flushed at their position.  N, Kyouhei had found, loved to cuddle.  He’d had so little loving human contact in his nineteen years of living that he wanted to be as close to Kyouhei as often as he could.  Even if they were in public.  Or meeting with Kyouhei’s mother.  _That_ had been an interesting day…

“This is nice.”  N’s voice was significantly slower than it normally was, and a glance at his face told Kyouhei that N was close to drifting off.  “I’m so glad we can do these things.  I never thought I’d find something like this…”

Kyouhei didn’t say anything as N’s eyes slowly fluttered shut.  He didn’t try to move even as N’s breathing slowed and it was apparent that he was definitely asleep.  Why would he?  Even if it embarrassed him a little, he couldn’t say he hated it.  Being so close to N could never be unpleasant.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep in N’s safe arms.


	3. Watching a Movie

They sat in the theater, surrounded by screaming fans who clapped at deafening levels.  Kyouhei kept his head bowed as the chattering crowd left the room, lest someone recognize him.  He was used to it, but he had a feeling N would be rather overwhelmed.  The older trainer had never even been to a movie before, but he’d insisted they go see one right away after learning his boyfriend was a star in Pokewood.  Kyouhei had given in despite his better judgment; now he was thankful they’d gotten into an action movie rather than a romance.  He wasn’t ready to deal with that yet.

When they were the last ones left, Kyouhei finally raised his head, only to find N starring at him…completely starry-eyed.

“Kyouhei!  That was amazing!  And you’ve starred in lots of these movies?”  He nodded; _Hachiku-Man's Counterattack Returns_ was the last film he’d been in, but there had been many before that.  After meeting N, he really hadn’t had the time or desire to be in front of a camera all day.

“You liked it then?”  N jumped from his seat, a look of utter delight on his face.

“It was the greatest!  You were so cool and I can’t believe you did these things and why didn’t I see a movie earlier?  We should go watch another one right now!  Come on, let’s go!”  He pulled Kyouhei up and dragged him out, talking a mile a minute as he went.  Kyouhei didn’t resist, but when he heard, _“Let’s see that one called OL The Giant, that sounds interesting!”_ he groaned.

He could already see he was going to have a lot of explaining to do about the difference between acting and real life…


	4. On a Date

Whenever N wanted to go on a date, Kyouhei didn’t even need to ask where he wanted to go.  It was the Ferris wheel, it always had been the Ferris wheel, and it likely always would be the Ferris wheel.  And Kyouhei was okay with it, really.  He’d stopped being jealous about N having first gone on it with Touya long ago, after he realized that N didn’t love him just because he was similar to the hero.  It was just…it got a little repetitive.  Kyouhei always picked different places when he got to choose, in the hope to ease N out of his comfort zone.

So when Reshiram touched down in Sazanami Town, Kyouhei was understandably confused.  N noticed and smiled kindly, sending Kyouhei’s heart into a flutter at the sight.

“I thought you’d appreciate a change in the formula.  When we came here in the summer it was really nice, so it should be just as pleasant in the fall, don’t you think?”  He chatted as they headed towards the Marine Tube, holding hands the whole way and not noticing the tourists glancing their way.

They’d probably go to the Ferris wheel next time, but it was progress, and Kyouhei couldn’t be happier.


	5. Kissing

It’s been three weeks since N confessed that he cared for Kyouhei in a way that he’d never felt for anyone before.  Kyouhei supposes they’re dating now, and the hugs and cuddling that N likes so very much only reinforces the idea.  N hasn’t said “I love you,” but he’s okay with that; it’s too soon he thinks.

But he wonders why N hasn’t kissed him yet.

He doesn’t think N is opposed to the idea, and it’s possible that kissing is just a foreign concept to him.  It’s beginning to bug him, but he can’t seem to bring himself to ask.  N might be his boyfriend, but if N wants to kiss him, surely he _would_ kiss him?

His thoughts are abruptly stopped by a strange feeling.  He isn’t sure how N managed to sneak up on him, but he has, and now their lips are pressed together in the most chaste way, and it’s over just as soon as it began.

“Sorry,” N says as he pulls away, but he doesn’t look sorry at all.  “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time but I didn’t know if you were okay with it.  You looked really cute just sitting there thinking though and I couldn’t help it…”

“It’s okay,” Kyouhei replies, leaning closer to N.  “Really, it’s more than okay.”

And then they kiss again.  They have three weeks to catch up on after all.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“I think,” N choked out through his laughter, “that you have too much hair for that.”

Kyouhei wasn’t pouting, really he wasn’t.  He was just…a little disappointed.  When he’d last talked to Hugh via Live Caster, he’d been surprised to see his rival wearing clothes not his own.  That had gotten the idea of wearing N’s clothes into his mind, and it had refused to leave until he tried it.

Unfortunately, there was a much bigger height difference between himself and N then there was between Hugh and Cheren.  N was too tall to even begin to fit in his clothes, and though he let his younger boyfriend try it out anyway, he’d tried out N’s hat first, and…

“This isn’t going as well as I thought it would…”

N calmed himself enough to take back his hat, then hug Kyouhei.  He couldn’t get rid of his grin though.

“Maybe in a few years it will work?  You’re still going to grow I think.”  Even though Kyouhei couldn’t see N, he could feel the smirk form on his lover’s face.  “Of course, unless you get a haircut, the hat still won’t fit.”

N decided that the smack upside the head he received had been worth it.


	7. Cosplaying

N was so excited that Kyouhei was having a hard time not hugging him right in the middle of the shoot.  Really, there was no reason he should be so cute, but there he was, all starry-eyed and completely eager to be making a movie with his boyfriend.  Said boyfriend was only able to concentrate on his acting because of how many movies he’d already starred in.

It wasn’t supposed to be a romance.  The director didn’t know that the man his star had recommended was more than just a friend, and the script was nothing but family friendly fantasy.  But what was supposed to be a film about pokémon-human hybrids on a grand adventure was inevitably filled with homoerotic subtext when N didn’t know any better and Kyouhei couldn’t help himself.

Unlike most films, they were wearing actual costumes rather than suits for aftereffects, with Kyouhei resembling an Eevee and N looking like a Leafia.  All of the “big brother” vibes they were supposed to be giving for their performances were, well…

“Don’t worry Eevee!  I’ll always care for you no matter what you want to evolve into!  Or if you just want to stay an Eevee!  Because you’re my precious friend!”  N was excited and dramatic, and it wasn’t Kyouhei’s fault that the script called for a hug.  It wasn’t his fault…

And when the box-office results came in and the movie made more money than any other Pokewood movie ever had, the director would be glad he hadn’t cut out Kyouhei losing control and kissing N with all he had.


	8. Shopping

“This is even bigger than Shopping Mall R9!”

Kyouhei had to agree; the Kogane Department Store was much, _much_ larger than the mall back in Isshu.  It was just one of many differences between home and Jouto.  He might have felt homesick if he wasn’t so enthralled by the new region to explore.  Having N by his side, being even more interested in the world he’d been sheltered from, certainly didn’t hurt.

They were in the city so Kyouhei could win Akane’s badge, and they’d stopped to buy medicine.  Now, looking at the awe on N’s face, Kyouhei knew they’d be spending a long time here.  Well, if it made N happy, then it was fine.  The badge could wait one more day.

“It says they have dolls on the roof!  Come on, we need to get to the roof right away, then we can work our way down.  That sounds good, right?  A change in the usual formula at least!  I wonder what dolls they have…?”

If this—N being excited and thus very cute—was what was going to happen every time they went somewhere new, then Kyouhei was looking forward to the rest of their journey together.


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

N’s friends consisted solely of pokémon.  Well, at least until he met Kyouhei and subsequently got his boyfriend’s friends by proxy.  It was, however, a bit strange for him that Kyouhei’s friends included Cheren and Bel, who he hadn’t exactly been on good terms with two years prior.  Even though they both claimed they held no animosity for his actions as king of Team Plasma, he still felt guilty and awkward whenever they were all together.

But it made Kyouhei happy to have them all be together, so he always tagged along.

“N.”  They were leaving the cafe they’d just had lunch at, when Cheren called out to him.  Everyone stopped, wondering what the gym leader wanted when he never talked to N.  N himself felt a feeling of dread spring up in the pit of his stomach.  He foresaw nothing good coming of this.  He almost missed the days when he didn’t care about what any humans but Ghetsis and his sisters thought about him.  Now he was so nervous about everyone’s opinions of him, and he felt so guilty about his past, and—

“ _N_.”  He jumped at Cheren’s sharp tone, glancing at Kyouhei for comfort.  He didn’t look inclined to jump in though.  He didn’t even look worried.  He resigned himself to the lashing he knew was coming and swallowed thickly.

“Yes?”  Cheren glared sharply, not saying anything.  The seconds ticked by, no one saying a word, until N thought he’d go crazy.  Then…  Cheren laughed.

“You really need to calm down.  No one is mad at you, so don’t act like we’re going to sic our pokémon at you all the time.  Just have fun.”  The irony of Cheren saying “just have fun” wasn’t lost on anyone present, but that wasn’t the foremost thing on N’s mind.

While not all of the guilt he felt dissipated, Cheren’s words and Bel’s enthusiastic nodding were enough for him to know that these really were his friends too.


	10. With Animal Ears

Kyouhei’s face was so serious that N was beginning to wonder if he’d done something wrong.  There were still several human norms that he wasn’t aware of, and Kyouhei’s disappointed face was almost always the way he figured that out.  But this time he had no idea what he might have done to warrant such a reaction.  All he’d done was talk to some local wild pokémon while the young hero asked a group of picnickers about directions to the next town.  As soon as he was back, N was hit with _the look_.

“Kyouhei?  Did I do something?  I’m not sure what it was, but I’ll try not to do it again if you’ll just tell me what it was, and—”

“No.”  The simple word shut N up before he could start to babble, but he still had no idea what was going on.  After a few more moments, Kyouhei looked back towards the picnickers, then turned back with an expression full of determination.  N glanced at the group, hoping for some insight.  There was a teenage girl, a schoolboy, and a little girl dressed like a Pikachu.  …He was still clueless.

“Kyou—”

“I want to see you dressed like a Zorua.  Or maybe a Choroneko.  Not a full costume, but something with ears and a tail…”  N only vaguely knew what was going on as he was dragged away.  But he had a good feeling that he was going to have an interesting night once they got to town…


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

This wasn’t the idea he had in mind.

Kyouhei had specifically _not_ wanted N in those silly pokémon pajamas.  They weren’t sexy; they looked like something a little kid or weird obsessive fan would wear.  No, he’d wanted N in ears and a tail and nothing else, but…

When N had seen the fluffy Eneko costume, he’d wanted it.  He’d never actually seen an Eneko before, but he found them cute and he was bound to see one eventually since they were in Houen.  And, well, since they weren’t in Isshu, it wasn’t like Kyouhei was going to see anyone he knew…

He’d bought the silly pink costume for N, hoping that he wouldn’t end up liking it.  But now it was night time, and N was wearing it.  He looked adorable actually, but still not sexy.  There was really nothing sexy about an Eneko.  He didn’t think even just the ears and tail would be.  Well.  Maybe.  But it was a _big_ maybe.

N was so happy though.  He was comfy and cute and grateful that Kyouhei bought him a present, and Kyouhei didn’t have it in him to say anything negative, or even, “hey, I wanna make out but not when you look like that, wanna take it off?”  He supposed he could just settle with cuddling for a while.

Because if there was anything he loved more than N looking sexy, it was seeing N legitimately happy.


	12. Making Out

Before they got together, neither had kissed before.

Kyouhei was fourteen and felt that he _should_ have, but Hugh had been the only person near his age in town, and kissing his best friend would have seemed weird.  So when N confessed that he got strange warm feelings when he thought of him, Kyouhei had been quick to accept the confession and even quicker to bring their lips together.  It had been clumsy and awkward—after all, N was nineteen and sheltered and this was his first kiss too—but they had enjoyed it and done it again immediately afterward.

So now, a year later, they were seasoned professionals.

They pulled back, panting but not breathless—one learned to breathe properly even with a tongue down one’s throat after a while.  N’s hands caressed Kyouhei’s narrow hips, while the young hero had one hand tangled in N’s hair and the other pressed against his cheek.  They smiled gently despite the wild lust in their eyes, and N leaned down to lay a simple peck to Kyouhei’s closed lips.

That was all it took to get them going again, and this time they both knew that there would be much more than kissing involved.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

“I’ve never had Hiun Ice before.”

It wasn’t a surprising admission.  There were many things N had never experienced, and with the limited availability of the treat, there were probably many people who lived in the area who hadn’t had them either.  But as the waited in line to get some, N made another comment that, while it probably shouldn’t have, _did_ take Kyouhei aback.

“I’ve never had ice cream at all actually.”

“Never?”  Kyouhei knew that N wouldn’t lie about it and he certainly didn’t doubt him, but it just seemed _wrong_.  “But you must have at least had cake or something on your birthday, right?”

“Well…”  Kyouhei just gave him a scandalized look, to which N shrugged sheepishly.  “I don’t even know when my real birthday is.  The Dark Trinity and my sisters just kind of picked a day and secretly gave me little gifts that wouldn’t be noticed.  I did get a cupcake when I was ten though!”

Well, that settled it.  After this, they were finding a bakery and getting cake to go with their ice cream.  And on N’s birthday, he was getting his boyfriend a cake that rivaled three-tier wedding cakes.  And oh, the presents he was going to buy!  And—

“But really, I don’t mind a lot.  I mean, now I get to experience all of these things with you instead of locked away by myself!”

Kyouhei didn’t care that they were in the middle of a crowded street—he took N’s hand and held it tight, making sure N knew that Kyouhei supported him, even if he never seemed to know what to say to these confessions.  It was so depressing, but N never let it get him down for long…

Thoughts of the future could wait.  Right now they were getting sweets and enjoying each other’s company, and that was enough.


End file.
